The various embodiments disclosed herein relate to a guard for protecting pedestrians and pets from sharp edges of a publicly accessible sign.
Signs are used in publicly accessible areas to direct traffic, provide warning, provide instructions and other uses. In order for these signs to be effective, the signs should be visible and are typically vertically positioned at seven feet but are often vertically positioned below and above this height. During normal pedestrian traffic, pedestrians and pets may come into contact with the sign. By way of example and not limitation, signs are placed in parking lots, biking trails, hiking trails, sidewalks, common areas for meetings and other locations. Pedestrians and pets traverse the area and may come into close proximity with the sign. Due to manufacturing techniques and sign designs, signs that have sharp edges thereby pose a public safety hazard.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device and method to protect pedestrians and pets from injury from publicly accessible signs.